Super Smash Keyboards (1995 film)
Super Smash Keyboards, known in Japan as Super Smash Keyboards: Legend of the Advent God Fist (大乱闘スマッシュキーボード 神拳降臨伝説 Dairantō Sumasshu Kībōdo Shinken Kōrin Densetsu), is a 1995 Japanese-American fantasy martial arts anime film directed by Hiroshi Takajima, starring Hiroshi Takajima, Toshio Furukawa, and Hiromi Konno. It is based off the 1992 game of the same name, but incorporates elements from the second game as well. The plot revolves around the hacker Leopold Slikk, the actor Taizo Hori, and the mercenary Akira Kogami, all guarded by Konata Izumi, to stop an evil sorcerer named Keel Sark in a fighting tournament and save Earth. Plot The film is centered on Super Smash Keyboards, a fight tournament between the representatives the realms of Earth and Outworld conceived by the Magical Girl Team Lucky Star amid looming invasion of the Earth by Outworld. If the realm of Outworld wins Super Smash Keyboards ten consecutive times, its Emperor Fred Fuchs will be able to invade and conquer the Earthrealm. Leopold Slikk and his comrades, movie star Taizo Hori and military officer Akira Kogami, were handpicked by Konata Izumi, the goddess of thunder and defender of the Earthrealm, to overcome their powerful adversaries in order to prevent Outworld from winning their tenth straight Super Smash Keyboards tournament. Each of the three has his or her own reason for competing: Leopold seeks revenge against the tournament host Keel Sark for killing Konata's mother; Akira seeks revenge on crime lord Ataru Hori; and Taizo Hori, having been branded as a fake by the media, seeks to prove otherwise. At Keel Sark's island, Leopold is attracted to Princess Kagami, Fred Fuchs' captured daughter. Aware that Kagami is a dangerous adversary because she is the rightful heir to Outworld and that she will attempt to ally herself with the Earth warriors, Keel orders the pacteria-like creature Bulshman to spy on her. Leopold defeats his first opponent and Akira gets her revenge on Ataru by snapping his neck. Taizo Hori encounters and barely beats Wataru Hoshi. Leopold engages in a brief duel with Kagami, who secretly offers him cryptic advice for his next battle. Leopold's next opponent is Miyuki Takara, whose defense seems untouched because of her freezing abilities, until Leopold recalls Kagami's advice and uses it to kill Miyuki. Eguri Hatakeyama enters the tournament and mercilessly crushes every opponent she faces. One of Taizo Hori's peers, Art Lean, is defeated by Eguri as well and has his soul taken away by Keel Sark. Akira worries that they may not win against Eguri, but Konata disagrees. She reveals their own fears and egos are preventing them from winning the tournament. Despite Akira's warning, Taizo Hori comes to Keel to request a fight with Eguri. The sorcerer accepts on the condition that he be allowed to challenge any opponent of his choosing, anytime and anywhere he chooses. Konata tries to intervene, but the conditions are agreed upon before he can do so. After Keel Sark leaves, Konata confronts Taizo for what he has done in challenging Eguri, but is impressed when Taizo shows his awareness of the gravity of the tournament. Taizo faces Eguri and uses guile and the element of surprise to defeat the defending champion. Now desperate, Keel takes Akira hostage and takes her to Outworld, intending to fight her as his opponent. Knowing that his powers are ineffective there and that Akira cannot defeat Keel by herself, Konata sends Leopold and Taizo into Outworld in order to rescue Akira and challenge Keel. In Outworld, Leopold is attacked by Bulshman, but eventually gains the upper hand and defeats him. Afterward, Kagami meets up with Taizo and Leopold, revealing to the pair the origins of both herself and Outworld. Kagami allies with them and helps them to infiltrate Keel's castle. Inside the castle tower, Keel Sark challenges Akira to fight him, claiming that her refusal to accept will result in the Earthrealm forfeiting Super Smash Keyboards (this is, in fact, a lie on Keel's part). All seems lost for Earthrealm until Kagami, Leopold, and Taizo appear. Kagami berates Keel for his treachery to the Emperor as Akira is set free. Keel challenges Taizo, but is counter-challenged by Leopold. During the lengthy battle, Leopold faces not only Keel, but the souls that Keel had forcibly confiscated in past tournaments. In a last-ditch attempt to take advantage, Keel mocks Konata's mother's moves. Seeing through the charade, Leopold renews his determination and ultimately fires an energy bolt at the sorcerer, knocking him down and impaling him on a row of spikes. Keel's death releases all of the captive souls, including Konata's mother. Before ascending to the afterlife, Kanata tells Leopold that he will remain with him in spirit until they are once again reunited. The warriors return to Earthrealm, where a victory celebration is taking place at the Takanomiya Shrine. The jubilation abruptly stops, however, when Fred Fuchs' giant figure suddenly appears in the skies. When the Emperor declares that he has come for everyone's souls, the warriors take up fighting stances.